LoveHacks Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Guy With Nice Hair' His appearance is modeled after Nikhil Mantha, a character in Most Wanted. He usually lives in Los Angeles and says that he is married to his job and great with missing persons. 'Stranger' When you and the girls take Amy to a picnic at Dolores Park, the stranger offers you the "Hottie Special", brownies baked with marijuana. You all turn him down. His character model resembles Todd from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 5 'Puppy' During your foot race against Brock, you run across a puppy. Brock gets tangled up in its leash. Chapter 8 'Bikers' The two bikers appear in a dive bar outside town where the Main Character has a date with Hunter, the "bad boy". The first biker approaches Dani right when they enter the bar and when she steps away, he calls her feisty and says that he likes that. Hunter steps in and the biker leaves. The second biker accidentally bumps into the main character and Hunter scares him away until Hunter attacks the bartender and the bikers step in which leads to a brawl. They both reappear in Book 2. In Chapter 6, the first biker has become a bartender and Biker 2's name is revealed to be Gerbil. It's later revealed in Chapter 12 that the bartender also works as a tattoo artist and painted Cole's fake tattoo. The second biker's character model makes a cameo appearance in Book 2, Chapter 9 as Elvis impersonator. Chapter 12 'Aiden' ''Dani'' went on a date with Aiden for her article. She went on a three way date with him, Andre, and Antoine Pierce. He has a special brownie recipe that makes him high. In The Heist: Monaco Lee and Rye also learn that he has an alcohol problem when they meet with Jones to see if they want to hire him to be part of their crew as your muscle. He shares the same forename as Aiden Zhou, a character from the High School Story series. 'Andre' Andre is one of the ''Dani'''s dates, but seems to still be hung up over a previous relationship. She went on a three way date with him, Andre, and Antoine Pierce. He resembles Donnie Brine, a character in the "Most Wanted" series. Chapter 13 'Obnoxious Man' He only appears in a premium scene if the Main Character decides to quit the date involving Antoine, Aiden and Andre to meet Ben and watch a film together. He will sit in the audience. His appearance is modeled after Todd, a character in Most Wanted. Chapter 15 'Jimmy' Jimmy appears when the Main Character and Ben go to a baseball game together. He will challenge them to play a game called Cornhole. Book 2 Chapter 7 'Front Desk Clerk' Desk Clerk appears in Chapter 7 and 9. He welcomes you when you arrive in the Las Vegas Hotel and offers the Main Character to upgrade to the Penthouse suite. In Chapter 9, Brooke has asked him to step in as replacement for Mark for her wedding. 'Edward' Edward is a magician and hypnotist in Vegas. He has brown eyes, black hair and French beard and tanned skin. He also wears a green magician's costume. You get to choose who he hypnotizes. His hypnosis style varies depending on which character volunteers: he can make Main Character freeze in place, force Sereena to laugh uncontrollably, give Leah the illusion of being cold, and trick Brooke into acting like a chicken. When Brooke uninvited all her friends from her wedding, he is asked to step in as replacement. He makes a cameo appearance in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 16. Chapter 9 'Elvis Impersonator' He only appears in Chapter 9. His name is Greg and Brooke has asked him to step in as replacement for Cole for her wedding. He also dresses up as superheroes for kid's parties. He is the one to officiate at Brooke and Keo's wedding. He has the same character model as one of the bikers from Book 1 but different clothes and he wears sunglasses. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Groups